I cant stay away 4
by Kiminblack
Summary: its about JTG and Katrina falling in love.


I cant stay away 4.

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone from the WWE. The WWE superstars own themselves. I wish I did own something of theirs... But, I do own Katrina and her ex- boyfriend, Jack.

Katrina woke up to the sound of her phone on the table. She didnt want to wake up Jay, but he was already stirring from his peaceful sleep.

**Hello?** She said into the phone groggily while Jay sat up and was kissing her shoulder and had his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. She was already trying not to breath heavily because of his lips on her skin

**Where the HELL are you? You should be at home. Bitch, get your ass back home, now!** Her ex-boyfriend, Jack, screamed into the phone. He continued with all sorts of swearing and vicious comments. JT took the phone from her started to scream right back at him, then hung up.

**Baby girl, dont worry about it. Your away and safe from him now. And your surrounded by people who will protect you. Not to mention, I would kick his ass to hell and back if he touched you or went near you, Katrina. **Jay told her as he handed back the phone for her to put back on to the table.

By this time, Katrina had turned around and decided to sit on his waiste with her hands on his chest. She looked down and smiled shyly at him while turning a little red as he stared at her.

**Getting a little anxious about something?** He asked with a smile on his face while brushing some hair out of her face. Katrina started turning red with some embarrassment because of the sudden question he asked her. Jay grabbed her face gently with both of his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back with a smile growing on her face. Jay flipped her over and started to kiss Katrina harder and with more passion. Putting her arms around his neck she brought him closer so there was as little space between them as possible. Separating a little, Jay started to kiss her cheek, down to her neck. She bit her lip but started to moan a little. Katrina started to get anxious (A/N: not in a bad way) because of he was kissing and touching her.

Looking up from his kissing, Jay had a smile on his face. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at him. Katrina wanted to go farther, what they were doing felt right to her.

**Do you wanna go farther baby girl? And do you wanna leave it for tonight so we're not in the room all day? People might question us and what we were doing all day in our room. **Jay asked with a look of lust on his face.

**Yeah, I do. Lets just leave it for tonight. I have a surprise for you tonight too.** Katrina said. Jay really wanted to know. But, he would find out that night what it was.

They both took a shower and got dressed. When both were doneKatrina said**, Imma hungry. Lets go get something to eat.**

Jay laughed a little and out his arm around her waiste and went downstairs. They went to a little, quiet diner with John Cena, his girlfriend Liz, Randy Orton and his wife Sam, Ashley Massaro, and Shad.

Everybody ordered what they wanted and then started talking.

**So, Katrina, how did you like valeting your first match for Cryme Tyme?** Ashley asked.

**It was really fun. I liked it a lot. Especially since I can do it with people that I've known for a long time. **Katrina told them with a growing smile on her face.

**Thats always nice going into something where you know some people. Its a good start to your connections.** Sam said.

They got their breakfast and quickly ate and payed up and left to go back to the hotel.

**Jay, I'm going to go and wander around the hotel for a little while. I'm gonna meet up with Liz, Sam, and Ashley.** Katrina told him while they sat around for a little while, just hanging out in their room.

**Okay, then. I'm going to go to the gym and work out. Be careful. And I'm definatley looking forward to tonight, girly.** JT said to her. He gave her a quick kiss when they we're out in the hallway and went their separate ways.

**Me too, me too.** Katrina said quietly. Mostly to herself then anyone else. Quickly she went downstairs to meet up with the girls.


End file.
